


【班薩xFlo薩】貓咪日記-02

by B_jin



Series: 【雙薩】貓咪日記 [2]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin





	【班薩xFlo薩】貓咪日記-02

　　「早安，Francesco哥哥。」  
　　當清晨的第一道陽光打進房內時，Antonio便已悠然轉醒。他伸了個懶腰，讓滿佈吻痕的光裸上身沐浴在陽光下，床鋪一片凌亂，室內的空氣中還帶著點歡愛後留下的曖昧氣味。  
　　小Salieri舒服地甩甩尾巴，將棉被掀開。度過兩日發情期的Francesco已耗盡體力，徹底退化為一隻巨大緬因貓，黝黑的長毛閃閃發亮著，難得的模樣誘使Antonio忍不住伸手順了好幾把。

　　棉被窩裡的大黑貓喉間隨著自家弟弟的撫摸發出愉快的呼嚕聲，Francesco眨了眨眼，貌似清醒了，卻僅是蹭到Antonio腿邊重新躺下。  
　　「兄長，您的生理假期尚未結束，但我再不進宮，彩排進度就會落後了。」  
　　看見對方撒嬌的模樣，Antonio失笑，毫不留情地推開還試圖和他討溫存的Francesco。他站起身，酸軟的腰際像是在提醒他前兩日的脫序歡愉，過量的白濁沿著腿根流下，Antonio皺眉，感受到一道強烈的視線自後方傳來。  
　　「 **沒門。** 」  
　　Antonio拾起地上的外套向後整件蓋到Francesco頭上，換來大黑貓一聲拔高的抗議貓叫混雜Antonio的低笑聲。

　　+  
　　Antonio坐在梳妝檯前整理他的儀容，Francesco則坐在一旁盯著他瞧。

　　「Rosenberg說，今天的彩排Mozart會出席。」  
　　『哦？在他因為宿醉而缺席了兩次後？我對此保持高度懷疑。』  
　　緬因貓跳上桌子，對視著自家的寶貝弟弟，儘管完全沒有開口，Antonio還是能輕易地讀懂化為貓的兄長所要表達的意思。  
　　「反正到現場就知道了。」  
　　『我也想去。』  
　　「不行。」  
　　Antonio伸手替Francesco搔搔側頸，「我想您很清楚，這副模樣出現在宮中有失禮節，兄長。」  
　　『嗚——但是Mozart會欺侮你。』  
　　「那是誤會，兄長，我以為我向您解釋過了。」  
　　Antonio顯然並不想為了這個議題再和Francesco起爭執，拍了拍大黑貓的頭安撫了幾句後便離開了。

　　Francesco一邊感嘆著自家弟弟長大就不聽自己的話了，一邊跳上陽台，看著漸遠的馬車，一股大膽的念頭不禁油然而生。

　　+  
　　一對金黃色的豹紋貓耳，正鬼鬼祟祟地在窗邊晃著。  
　　Mozart雙手攀在牆緣，來回朝大廳內瞅了好幾回，都沒見到那抹嚴肅的黑色身影，這就代表——「太好啦，Rosenberg跟Salieri兄弟還沒到！」  
　　窗外的男人小聲地歡呼，當他正打算抬頭再往屋內瞧一眼時，一對異色瞳孔的貓眼卻倏忽地湊到他臉前。  
　　「哇啊——」Mozart驚慌地向後一倒，一頭大型緬因貓順勢自窗櫺跳到他胸口上。

　　『您遲到了，Mozart。』  
　　「好痛！」Mozart毫無形象可言地大字型倒在地上，他揉揉腦袋，在看清是什麼把自己壓在身下後，困惑地皺起眉來。「嗯？大貓咪，你是從哪冒出來的？」

　　退化為原型的Francesco開口說了些什麼，但聽在Mozart的耳裡，就是幾句無意義的貓咽。  
　　「你好重呀大貓咪，宮裡什麼時後有這麼大隻的——哇！不要伸出爪子！」Mozart掙扎了好一會，好說歹說才把身上這隻來路不明的小祖宗請下去。

　　「投降！我投降！」  
　　攤開雙手掌心擱在耳畔，一人一貓的戰爭總算暫時消停，Mozart努努嘴，想逗弄大黑貓的念頭再看見對方鋒利的貓爪後就又打消了，「嗯……你是誰家的貓？」他觀察著緬因貓身上沒有任何項圈，但精緻體面的外觀看起來又不像流浪貓。  
　　「又或者——你是誰呢？」

　　「你的眼睛和我認識的一個人很像，說起來，他跟他的兄弟也是黑貓呢！」Mozart看緬因貓不再攻擊他，愉快地說，甚至學起貓叫，試圖和眼前的大黑貓溝通。「喵喵——喵——這樣你聽得懂嗎？明明都有尾巴跟耳朵，為什麼我無法和你對話呢？喵——」  
　　『……』  
　　緬因貓回以一個極其鄙視的神情，高傲地甩甩長尾巴，撇過頭去，似乎不打算回應。  
　　「連這個表情也好像！」面對緬因貓的冷淡態度，Mozart也不在意，他像是想到什麼，突然興奮地從外套口袋中掏出一條Francesco看上去相當眼熟的灰色髮帶——等等！這不是他先前搞丟的那條嗎！

　　「嘿嘿，這是上次Salieri大師忘在琴房的髮帶，我不小心就把它帶出來了，最近都沒見到他們兄弟倆，一直忘記還……喏、現在這個送你——要替我保密喔。」  
　　Mozart吐吐舌，對大黑貓煞有其事地噓了聲，接著用髮帶在Francesco脖子上綁了個漂亮的蝴蝶結。「好了，這樣看起來就更像大師啦！」音樂神才呵呵笑著，看來被神似Francesco Salieri的緬因貓好好地娛樂了一番，甚至連指揮彩排的事都拋到腦後了。  
　　「走！我帶你去找你的主人！」  
　　『等等、你要做什——Mozart！放我下來！』

　　絲毫不理會緬因貓的極盡掙扎和慘叫，Mozart雙手伸到Francesco的前肢腋下將他抱起扛到肩上。可憐的Francesco，從來沒有被外人這樣粗魯地抱起來過，嚇得他整隻貓炸開了毛——這讓他視覺上看起來更大隻了——伸出爪子死命攀緊Mozart的肩膀，憤怒地撕咬他金黃色的貓耳朵。

　　「 **Mozart！** 」

　　當肩膀上還糾纏著一隻大黑貓的金髮男人聞聲回頭時，看到的便是方才他口中還在嚷嚷著的Salieri家的弟弟。  
　　Antonio Salieri微喘著氣，面色蒼白、表情難看極了。

　　「Mozart，請、請您將 **我的兄長** 放下來！他極度厭惡外人將他抱那麼高！」

　　+  
　　直到Mozart離開許久後，Francesco仍豎著毛、拱高背脊，躲在鋼琴底下生悶氣。  
　　彩排已經結束了，樂師和舞者都離開了，只剩下Salieri家的兄弟。

　　「兄長，Mozart已經離開了，出來好嗎？」  
　　『走開，Antonio！』  
　　緬因貓哈著氣，戒備心十足，Antonio心疼又無奈地嘆了口氣，他捲起袖子，跪下來、趴在鋼琴邊，不顧Francesco的抗議把對方整隻拖出來。

　　『Antonio Salieri！』  
　　Francesco顯然被這舉動冒犯到了，威嚇般露出利牙和爪子，見自家弟弟根本不當一回事便氣急敗壞地朝Antonio咬下。

　　「……兄長，現在氣消了嗎？」Antonio也是篤定了Francesco根本捨不得讓他受到丁點傷害，也不躲、也不閃，待緬因貓自己鬆口後，愧疚地舔舐他的手腕。小Salieri露出微笑，看著腕上那道根本稱不上傷口的齒痕，替毛髮亂糟糟的Francesco順毛。

　　宮廷樂師修長的手指來回梳理黑貓僵直的背脊，搭配上一點按摩，本還直甩著長尾的Francesco，也漸漸平靜下來。  
　　「髮帶這樣綁起來相當好看，兄長。」  
　　『……別說了。』  
　　Francesco鬱悶極了，毛絨絨的貓掌撓了撓臉，像是想做出掩面的動作。Antonio被兄長吃癟的模樣逗笑，不禁感慨Mozart真是Salieri家的天敵。「就讓您別硬是進宮了。」  
　　『我不放心你。』  
　　「容我提醒您，我在多年前就已經成年了。」  
　　Antonio掏出手帕擦拭Francesco沾上泥濘的四肢，動作輕巧又溫柔，把大黑貓伺候得服服貼貼，鼻頭啜了他的臉頰好幾口。

　　「需要我抱您嗎？」  
　　『不。』  
　　「我抱得動。」  
　　『不要。』  
　　「……真是讓人不省心的哥哥。」  
　　『……你變得不可愛了，Antonio。』

　　「真的嗎？」  
　　Antonio站起身低頭看向Francesco。  
　　緬因貓沉默了許久，最後將臉撇開。

　　『……假的。』

 

　　【後記1】  
　　「Mozart……雖然我曾耳聞過您的私生活相當……縱情，但這也——」  
　　維也納知名填詞家意有所指地看向他的好搭檔臉頰和貓耳上的齒痕，不禁皺眉。  
　　「咦——不不不！等等！Da Ponte您誤會了！聽我解釋——！」

　　【後記2】  
　　「老實說，Salieri大師（貓毛）的觸感其實真的不錯呀——」  
　　「……？」  
　　Da Ponte•似乎一個不小心聽見了什麼不可告人的秘密，有些小驚慌。

　　【後記3】  
　　Mozart隔天至Salieri府上為自己昨日的冒失致歉，應門的是Antonio Salieri，生理假期尚未結束的Francesco顯然短期間內一點也不想見到他。  
　　Mozart和Antonio一起享用了下午茶，從此開始在意起小Salieri貓化的模樣。

　　【後記4】  
　　「歡迎回來，Francesco哥哥。」

　　當Antonio打開房門時，變回人形的Francesco正散亂著一頭及肩的長髮，赤裸身子呆坐在床上。  
　　「……嗯。」  
　　喉間滾出幾個黏膩又慵懶的短音節作為回應，總算度過發情期的Francesco意識還有些模糊，垂著頭、用手背搓揉眼睛。本來綁在脖子上的髮帶項圈顯然是太緊了，年長的Salieri不悅地悶哼，伸長頸子讓Antonio幫他取下。

　　「再睡一會嗎？」  
　　「不了。」  
　　Francesco伸手攬過坐到床緣的Antonio，像是要將人拉上床般，給了對方一個早安吻。「我想念——這樣抱你，Antonio。」

　　Antonio Salieri，至今還是無法好好適應自家兄長低沉磁性的嗓音。

　　「我也……咳、兄長，您還是先把衣服穿上吧。」


End file.
